love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Love wing bell
Love wing bell is a single by μ’s as well as an insert song in Love Live! School idol project Season 2 Episode 5. It was released on June 11, 2014. It is also included in µ's Best Album Best Live! Collection II. It is sung by six members of μ's: Rin Hoshizora as the center, Hanayo Koizumi, Maki Nishikino, Eli Ayase, Nozomi Tojo, and Nico Yazawa. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed and arranged by Shintarou Mori. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-14242)' 'CD' #Love wing bell #Dancing stars on me! #Love wing bell (Off Vocal) #Dancing stars on me! (Off Vocal) Videos TV Edit = |-| TVCM = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Akogare no shunkan o mukaeru toki ga kita yo Ii no kana konna ni mo shiawase kanjiteru yo Hikari ni sasowarete arukidasu kono michi wa Mirai e to tsudzuiteru kibou ni michiteru ne Dare demo kawaiku nareru? Kitto nareru yo Konna watashi de sae mo… henshin! Dakara ne ageru yo genki sono mama no egao de Utaou utaou ageru yo genki Nayamanaide yume o miyou Daisuki na minna to naraba atarashii koto dekiru Umare kawarou korekara motto hirogaru hazu Saa ashita ga miete kuru Love wing… love wing… Tamerai nugisuteru pinto sesuji o nobasou Iinda ne ja koko de fushigi o tanoshin jae Hikari ni terasareta jibun ga shiranai jibun Kyou dake demo ichiban suteki de itai na Minna mo ne kawaiku narou! Zettai nareru yo Datte watashi de sae mo… henshin! Sou da yo onnanoko ni wa purinsesu no hi ga kuru Ureshii ureshii mahou mitai na Odoroki kara yume no kodou Daisuki wa taisetsu nanda subarashii koto dekiru Umare kawarou tsugi no suteeji sagashi ni ikou Saa ashita wa donna watashi? Love bell… love bell… Dakara ne ageru yo genki sono mama no egao de Utaou utaou ageru yo genki Nayamanaide yume o miyou Daisuki wa taisetsu nanda subarashii koto dekiru Umare kawarou tsugi no suteeji sagashi ni ikou Saa ashita wa donna watashi? Love wing… love bell… |-| Kanji= あこがれの瞬間を　迎える時がきたよ いいのかな　こんなにも幸せ感じてるよ 光に誘われて　歩き出すこの道は 未来へと続いてる　希望に満ちてるね 誰でも可愛くなれる？　きっとなれるよ こんな私でさえも…変身！ だからねあげるよ元気　そのままの笑顔で 歌おう歌おう　あげるよ元気 悩まないで夢をみよう 大好きなみんなとならば　新しいことできる 生まれ変わろう　これからもっと広がるはず さあ明日が見えてくる Love wing…love wing… ためらい脱ぎ捨てる　ビンと背筋をのばそう いいんだね　じゃあここで不思議を楽しんじゃえ 光に照らされた　自分が知らない自分 今日だけでも一番　素敵でいたいな みんなもね可愛くなろう！　絶対なれるよ だって私でさえも…変身！ そうだよ女の子には　プリンセスの日が来る 嬉しい嬉しい　魔法みたいな 驚きから夢のこどう 大好きはたいせつなんだ　素晴らしいことできる 生まれ変わろう　次のステージ探しにいこう さあ明日はどんな私？ Love bell…love bell… だからねあげるよ元気　そのままの笑顔で 歌おう歌おう　あげるよ元気 悩まないで夢をみよう 大好きはたいせつなんだ　素晴らしいことできる 生まれ変わろう　次のステージ探しにいこう さあ明日はどんな私？ Love wing…love bell… |-| English= The time has come to welcome the moment we’ve always waited for. Is it okay for me to be feeling so much happiness? This road we walk down, beckoned by the light, Continues on to the future, brimming with hope. Anyone can become cute? Yes, I know it’s possible! Even someone like me… Transform! So, I’ll give this to you. Cheer up! With our smiles just the way they are, Let’s sing, let’s sing! I’ll give this to you. Cheer up! Let’s stop worrying and look to our dreams. If I’m with all of you, my beloved friends, new things are within my reach. Let’s be reborn! From here, your world will grow even more. Come on, I can see tomorrow! Love wing… love wing… I’m casting my hesitation off. Let’s straighten our backs and stand tall. Oh, that’s nice. Now then, let’s just enjoy the wonders here. The self that I never knew was bathed in light. Even if it’s just for today, I want to be as brilliant as I can be. Let’s all become cute! It’s definitely possible. Just look, even I can… Transform! Yes, that’s right, every girl will have her day to be a princess. So happy, so happy, it’s just like magic. Surprise brings forth the pulse of a dream. Love is an important thing; it lets you do some wonderful things. Let’s be reborn. Let’s go look for the next stage. Now, what kind of ‘me’ shall I be tomorrow? Love bell… love bell… So, I’ll give this to you. Cheer up! With our smiles just the way they are, Let’s sing, let’s sing! I’ll give this to you. Cheer up! Let’s stop worrying and look to our dreams. Love is an important thing; it lets you do some wonderful things. Let’s be reborn. Let’s go look for the next stage. Now, what kind of ‘me’ shall I be tomorrow? Love wing… love bell… Live Performances *μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ *µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ Gallery TV Edit= S2Ep05_00343.png S2Ep05_00344.png S2Ep05_00345.png S2Ep05_00346.png S2Ep05_00347.png S2Ep05_00348.png S2Ep05_00349.png S2Ep05_00350.png S2Ep05_00351.png S2Ep05_00352.png S2Ep05_00353.png S2Ep05_00354.png S2Ep05_00355.png S2Ep05_00356.png S2Ep05_00357.png S2Ep05_00358.png S2Ep05_00359.png S2Ep05_00360.png S2Ep05_00361.png S2Ep05_00362.png S2Ep05_00363.png S2Ep05_00364.png S2Ep05_00365.png S2Ep05_00366.png S2Ep05_00367.png S2Ep05_00368.png S2Ep05_00369.png S2Ep05_00370.png S2Ep05_00371.png S2Ep05_00372.png S2Ep05_00373.png S2Ep05_00374.png S2Ep05_00375.png S2Ep05_00376.png S2Ep05_00377.png S2Ep05_00378.png S2Ep05_00379.png S2Ep05_00380.png S2Ep05_00381.png S2Ep05_00382.png S2Ep05_00383.png S2Ep05_00384.png S2Ep05_00385.png S2Ep05_00386.png S2Ep05_00387.png S2Ep05_00388.png S2Ep05_00389.png S2Ep05_00390.png S2Ep05_00391.png S2Ep05_00392.png |-| Single Scans= Love Wing Bell Full Cover.jpg Trivia *During the Final Live performance of this song, all nine members of μ's sing the chorus. This is because Love Wing Bell is part of the medley section where all nine members have to be present. References Category:Love Live! Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Insert Songs Category:Animated Songs Category:Μ's Songs Category:Rin Hoshizora Category:Hanayo Koizumi Category:Maki Nishikino Category:Eli Ayase Category:Nozomi Tojo Category:Nico Yazawa